Torrent
by Aya Brea X
Summary: Vile has brought X into his home after killing Zero. Our story begins some time after, when Vile watches a sleeping X on his bed. (one shot, random ficcy)


**Torrent**

**By: Aya Brea**

It's not often Vile to see X like this, as serene as a halcyon, able to command the attention of the ocean waves themselves… simply by being…X.  For minutes, maybe hours—Vile had lost track—the maverick gazed dreamily at the sleeping figure wearing simple blue pajamas, lying stomach down against the sheets, head tilted to the right, his hair settled casually on the pillow, and his arms sprawled care-freely beside him.  He looked even more innocent when he was sound asleep, Vile mused, twirling a strand of X's hair.  

Mildly disappointed when the spell was broken, Vile retrieved his hand as X stirred, his eyelids trembling, reacting to the offending light before he opened his eyes.  

"You slept well."  It was the same thing he said to X the last time he saw the boy like this, and once again, it jarred him from his sleepy state.  

X reeled backwards, the edge of the bed completely forgotten until he started to fall off of it.  Vile swept in, one arm wrapping around X, while the other gripped securely onto the bedpost.  X's stare was indecisive at first, eyes wide, but brows furrowed; shocked and confused.  Before he could protest, Vile pulled the boy back onto the bed, setting him safely away from the edge.  Satisfied that X wasn't going to fall again, Vile sat back, leaving one foot between himself and X.

"From that reaction, I assume you had another one of your dreams where you totally forgot about me."  His smile sent shivers up X's spine, who scooted back just a little bit, this time keenly aware of the edge. 

"That's--" X began timidly, but was hushed by Vile's velvet laughter.

"None of my business?"  Vile cupped his hand gently over one side of X's chin, letting his thumb graze gently over X's eyelid.  "I guess I'll have to wait for you to understand that since the day I took you in, everything about you is my business."  His words were not filled with anger or malice, but radiated a confidence of fact.  "You have no one else left for you but me, X."

X was emotionless at first, but frames of sadness and anger surfaced as the seconds passed.  Vile was used to seeing this also, and was well prepared on how to handle X in this state.  

"If you would've just returned my love for you from day one, Zero wouldn't have had to die."

Floodgates opened, and X fell forwards into Vile's waiting arms, grasping the maverick tightly around the waist.  His whole body shook from violent sobs and, in between, he muttered broken apologies for his dead friend.  

Vile massaged the back of X's neck firmly, not so much trying to comfort the boy but to feel his vulnerability.  It would be a simple kill, Vile thought as he felt the wires just below X's skin, the only thing I have to do is the press down here, and X would be dead.  

His lust for blood was outweighed by his expectation of what's to come.  Vile licked his lips at the delicious thought.  Eventually X would desire the attention, Vile thought to himself, and I would win the ultimate victory: total domination of my enemy.  He leaned down and kissed the top of X's head gingerly.  

The day he killed Zero was still fresh in his mind.  Shortly after Zero's body hit the ground, X dashed at Vile carelessly, having lost all fighting techniques to his hysterical anger, leaving numerous open spots for Vile to counter attack.  Vile easily knocked X back.  

Here was the curious part, Vile recalled, still petting X's head softly as the boy sobbed: as he stood over X and saw his face full of anguish, an urgent need came over Vile.  It was a howling, persistent cry from somewhere inside to wipe the tears from X's face, to hold the battered body of X in his arms, and to simply own every inch of X's soul.  

Steps one and two were simple to accomplish that day, for X was out cold from Vile's counter attack.  He brought the boy home, set him into a room, and locked the door behind him.  For a week, X would wake up, lose himself in a mindless staring contest with an invisible someone, and then cry himself back asleep.  The boy simply stopped reacting to things around him, and was owned by the painful memories of the past.  

Vile stopped locking the door, knowing full well X was not ready to step back into the real world anytime soon and had chosen not to even try opening the door keeping him a prisoner.  He would visit X daily, watching him sleep, wake up, and talk to him.  Everyday he would return to make snail-pace progress with getting closer to X.  At first X wouldn't even acknowledge him, but continued to stare into the air beyond Vile.  Some weeks later, after Vile brushed X's cheek to wipe away some tears, he felt X nudge back lightly.  By now, X would wrap his arms around Vile and cry.

Vile stopped thinking of his progress when he realized X had fallen asleep against him.  He tilted X's head gently towards him to confirm that X was probably having nightmares again.  Vile sighed, and unwrapped the boy from his body and quietly tucked him into bed.

"Another day, maybe…"  Vile kissed the back of X's hand before tucking it under the sheets.  "Looks like you still aren't ready to accept me completely."

Vile made his way out of the room, shutting the doors discretely behind him, again, leaving it unlocked.  He stepped across the small hallway to the opposite doors.  Vile opened the unlocked door, stepped inside and greeted its single occupant—who was currently struggling angrily against the shackles on his hands and ankles which prevented him from attacking Vile—with a cruel remark.

"Good morning, Zero."  

Zero gritted his teeth, struggling against the chains.  He knew X was across the hallway in an unlocked room.  He knew X cried daily, thinking he was dead.  The sick bastard Vile told him all about it.  The same sick bastard also told him that he was slowly working his poison into X's heart.

"Soon, Zero, he'll truly belong to me."  Vile turned around to leave, but stopped to say one last thing.  "Maybe on that day, you'll consider being mine as well?"  With that, Vile closed the door behind him, and laughed as he headed down the hallway, leaving two broken souls behind.

-----------------

End

---------------

Aya: Yes, this is a one shot fic.  That's it.  

Mob Member 1: I don't get it… what's going on?

Aya: Well, most of the story is to try to fool you into thinking maybe Vile had a heart… but those who know and love him know that Vile is just the way he is… and we can't make him all fuzzy cute… well, maybe the next fic he can be fuzzy cute.  

Vile: At least you didn't kill me off.

Aya: Maybe I will kill you off in the fuzzy fic.

Vile: O_o


End file.
